The present invention is directed to a precharge circuit for use in conjunction with modular distribution units constructed to hold fuse and circuit breaker modules. Modular distribution units and cabinets with which the subject precharge circuit can be implemented are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,852, entitled Modular DC Distribution Unit and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/854,894, entitled Multisided Communication Distribution Cabinet, both hereby incorporated by reference, and commonly assigned to the owner of the present application.
When a fuse or circuit breaker is inserted into a distribution unit supplying circuits that have equipment containing capacitance, a high inrush is generated. In such situations, the fuse will open or the circuit breaker will trip. As a distribution system will carry large numbers of such fuses and/or circuit breakers, failure of even a small percentage is undesirable. It has therefore been considered useful to provide a device and manner for quickly precharging the circuits associated with the fuse and/or circuit breaker modules.